


Mourning

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: Dun worry bae, F/M, Flashbacks, Human Patch, LITERALLY, Nora doesn't listen to Patch, Patch is trying to get you out, Sad Patch, That's why he doesn't love you, Wing Scars, You'll get out eventually, You're in Hell, anyway, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wore black for a reason previously unknown to Nora. And now she knows, and things are never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

"Can I touch your wing scars?" Nora asked.  
  
Patch didn't even look at her, "Not tonight." He said curtly.  
  
Nora furrowed her brows. It wasn't like Patch to deny her that privilege. After everything that happened, he'd been much more lenient in letting her look into his memories, since usually they involved her. She didn't often ask either, so that was another reason he gave in.  
  
But she relented and chose not to ask about it. Patch had been rather down lately, always choosing not to talk about it. She noticed how ever since they'd been together, this time of the year became emotional for him. He wasn't flirty like usual, and he spent a lot of time outside looking at the sky, as if he was asking why something had happened to him.  
  
He looked at the time, "It's late. I'm heading to bed." He stood from the couch and moved to the bedroom, closing the door behind him, clearly not inviting Nora to bed with him. She frowned at looked at the clock herself.  
  
Not even nine o'clock in the evening yet.  
  
She shook her head and sighed deeply, glancing at her cell phone. Call Vee?  
  
Call Vee.  
  
She picked it up and pressed the number one on her speed dial, holding it up to her ear. She smiled when her best friend answered on the first ring.  
  
"What's the problem, why's it there, and how do I fix it? Also, nice of you to call for once in two weeks!"  
  
xXx  
  
Patch laid on his side, glancing out the window, watching the moon. He gazed at some of the twinkling stars, his midnight black eyes blank and empty. He sat up and shed his trademark black t-shirt, throwing it somewhere and going back to his original position. He closed his eyes and soon fell into sleep, memories replacing his dreams.  
  
Memories from long, long ago.  
  
_Dove..._  
  
A few hours after Patch's departure, Nora ended her call with Vee and headed for the bedroom. She quickly shucked her clothes off and put on one of Patch's t-shirts and slid into bed next to him. She looked at his back, analyzing the v-shaped scars on his back. She licked her lips and reached for them, placing the tip of her fingers on one of the scars.  
  
She gasped lightly as she felt herself being sucked in, trapped in a memory of his. Usually they included her, so she'd know what was going... on...  
  
She blinked and looked around. This wasn't familiar  _at all_. She turned around and her eyes went wide, unsure of what the hell  _this_ was.  
  
Patch was with a woman, but not her, and it wasn't Dabria. He looked even younger, his muscles less prominent and less black in his wardrobe apparently, as he was wearing dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, contrasting wonderfully against his black hair and eyes. He was smiling at her, his perfect set of white teeth making an appearance.  
  
Who was that woman? She was beautiful, not to mention someone that clearly knew Patch well, judging by how she leaned towards him and looked into his eyes. He suddenly laughed out of nowhere, though nothing had been said.  
  
_"You're insane!"_  
  
She giggled and said nothing, though he responded as if she did.  
  
_"You're completely insane, Dove, but that just makes me even crazier about you."_  
  
Nora blinked. Was this... An old flame? He said his only other love was Dabria, and this was clearly not her.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her, making Nora cringe. She did not like seeing this, but she didn't know how to get out of it either.  
  
_"I love you too."_ He murmured.  
  
Nora was confused. She hadn't said a word yet, but he was responding to her...  
  
Her mouth fell open.  
  
She was a fallen angel, or Nephilim, or... or something like that!  
  
And he wasn't mind-speaking back obviously...  
  
Nora gasped.  
  
_Patch was human!  
  
"Can I touch your scars?"_  He asked gently.  
  
Her lips curved upwards in a soft smile and she nodded, "I have to warn you; the ones before you are pretty boring and uneventful."  
  
He smiled at her and reached under her shirt, "Y'know, this could lead to something pretty eventful..."  
  
Nora and the woman both rolled their eyes in the same manner.  
  
"Shut up and touch my scars. I'm pulling you out in ten minutes tops."  
  
He pouted, "I could pull out in less than that if I tried."  
  
She thumped his forehead and he could only grin, giving her another kiss before touching the scar on the right.  
  
Nora gasped and she suddenly felt herself back in reality. She opened her eyes to see Patch looking  _angry_.  
  
"I told you not to touch them." He said coldly.  
  
Nora was speechless, still trying to understand everything. He removed his hand from her wrist and sat up, standing and walking out of the room swiftly.  
  
Nora bit down on her tongue and stood, deciding to go after him. She had to know what was going on with him.  
  
She had to know who that girl was, and where she was now.  
  
xXx  
  
Patch sat on the back porch, gazing up at the sky once more. He didn't move as he felt Nora's presence, nor did he look at her when she slid open the glass door and sat down in the chair opposite him.  
  
"Patch, we have to talk."  
  
"About how you did the opposite of what I told you?"  
  
Nora looked down, "Well... Sort of."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"That memory..."  
  
"It was my dream." He said, clearing up the question he knew she was thinking of.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
He closed his eyes, "Someone from a long, long time ago."  
  
"You weren't wearing black."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You were human."  
  
He only nodded.  
  
"Who was she?" Nora asked again.  
  
Patch sighed tiredly. It wasn't like he could drop it; she knew more than he wanted her to ever know by this point. And she wouldn't let it go until she knew it all.  
  
"She was my  _real_  first love."  
  
"So you lied to me about Dabria being your first love."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Patch's jaw became rigid, "Because I don't want to talk about her."  
  
"You called her Dove. Is that her name?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. That was my nickname for her. Her name was (Name)."  
  
"How long were you together?"  
  
He sighed and said nothing, though he was thinking his response.  
  
_Not long enough._  
  
"Years?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
Nora swallowed thickly. That was much longer than what they had.  
  
"What... What happened to her?"  
  
He clenched his fist, "She's chained in Hell. When Dante let everyone out besides me, he wouldn't let her leave either. He knew,  _he knew_  who she i-  _was_  to me. He let me see her; I could hear her shouting for me. She reached for me..."  
  
His midnight eyes were swimming with tears, something very rare and unlike Patch. He licked his lips and looked back at the sky, continuing on with his heartbreaking story.  
  
"She fell in love with me, as you can tell by the memory you just so happened to invade. The archangels were furious, so they took her away. And that's one of the first reasons they hated me. And all of my efforts to get her out certainly filled up that list. I spent decades trying to get her out, to bring her back to me. But I never could. That's why they won't send me to Hell, because I'll be in Heaven at the same time."  
  
"When did you start wearing all black?" Nora asked, though she knew the answer.  
  
It was when she was taken away. And he hadn't stopped wearing all black since; not even when he got together with Nora did he wear colors.  
  
"You already know the answer to that, Nora." He said quietly.  
  
She nodded. And then it made sense.  
  
Patch wore black because each day was like a funeral. Each day without her, he was grieving. And no matter who came into his life, nothing could change that.  
  
Unless she came back to him. Unless she got out of Hell, Patch would mourn.  
  
And they both knew she'd be in there for eternity.  
  
Patch stood up and walked inside, leaving Nora all alone.  
  
And from that moment on, their relationship was never the same.  
  
In fact, it quickly diminished, and he was back to his original quest.  
  
Getting you the hell out of Hell.


End file.
